


一家子设定之奈克瑟斯篇－孤门家

by KnightNO4time



Category: Ultraman Nexus
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:22:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25482349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time
Relationships: komon kazuki/Senjyu Ren





	一家子设定之奈克瑟斯篇－孤门家

家庭情况：新婚夫妇  
丈夫：孤门一辉  
妻子：孤门怜（婚前：千树怜）  
家人：怜的哥哥－千树优，一辉的爷爷－孤门英辅，一辉的父亲－孤门真也，一辉的母亲－孤门准（婚前：姬矢准），孤门的大姑姑真也的妹妹－孤门风，孤门的小姑姑真也的妹妹－孤门诗织（婚后改名为石堀诗织），诗织的丈夫－石堀光彦  
［按照家里从大到小年龄排序：英辅，真也，准，光彦，风，诗织，一辉，优，怜，瑞生］  
简介：  
一辉本来有一个念美术大学的女朋友莉子，但是莉子却不幸遇难身亡。那时候一辉内心抑郁极端，结尾影响工作不顺被炒鱿鱼。但是后来在公园里遇到了怜，虽然有年龄差距但是却一拍即合。被怜打开了心以后两个人经常公园约会，最近刚结婚。  
怜看似很精神，其实身体不太好，偶然还会晕倒，目前他的哥哥优正在全力研究药物。怜最喜欢做气球，而且很喜欢小孩子，所以大概以后会有孩子。  
一辉的母亲准是一个战地摄影师，一出去就好久联系不上，弄的一辉总以为老妈被炮不小心轰了而担心。索性准都平安归来。结果准本来向领养一个小妹妹塞拉给一辉的，但是塞拉却不幸挂了，导致准自暴自弃也是一顿时间让一辉很担心。  
反正这一家人都有着不幸的体质。  
最初是因为在战地里准结识了真也，真也头脑聪明身体矫健，在对准的帮助下结为良缘。但是偶尔有很极端的想法，所以还中二过差点跑去黑道的下场，险些和家人撕破脸。但是在准和风的教训下改邪归正。也是和准有一段时间相杀相爱，弄的以为要离婚。  
孤门一代都是在其父亲英辅下面工作，所以英辅的孩子几乎都在里面工作。被炒鱿鱼后，一辉也进入其中。  
真也的妹妹，也就是大女儿风一直很负责。因为大哥那段时间的行为她成为了父亲第一助手，也是对真也反应最过激的一个。但是她眼里大哥还是最让她敬畏的，同时对于准老出远门而不满差点不让准进家门。  
为此风特意挑起来教育一辉的责任，只是风的教育极其严厉，每天都把一辉训得头破血流。  
诗织和光彦也是在工作地点结识的，光彦也在英辅那里工作。诗织最喜欢买指甲油，家里有一柜子。只不过当初因为一些纠葛也差点和光彦分了手，不过据说是当时收到真也影响，但是具体他们都不说。  
于是这家人的另一个特性就是老有感情纠葛。  
然而大姐风因为太女汉子目前都没对象，因为她比男人能干。  
优和怜兄弟以前在美国居住，因为优来带英辅这里工作所以带着怜一起来到日本。  
优就是一个宅，而怜却和他相反总喜欢到处跑。怜目前就在游乐场打工，并且乐在其中。而优整天宅在办公室里，爱好是养水母。不过其实水母都是曾经怜送给他的，因为怜以前学海洋学的，这些都是他因为觉得可怜而偷偷带走的实验动物。


End file.
